


Dishonored 3

by Kiriyuko



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Low Chaos Emily Kaldwin, Multi, POV Female Character, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sadness, years later after dishonored death of the outsider
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriyuko/pseuds/Kiriyuko
Summary: It's been 5 years since the fall of the Outsider, and 6 years since Emily Kaldwin took back her throne from Delilah. Yet in those years, an evil stirs in the corners and city of Gristol, secrecies behind closed doors of Dunwall Tower.In those years, a fatherless child born from Emily came into the night sky only the same time the attack happens. 23 years pass and the fatherless child learns her story.





	1. Fall of the Dunwall Monarchs

**Author's Note:**

> Don't attack me if I get some parts of the timeline wrong. Correct me properly in the comments if you do see some mistakes. This will switch POV's from time to time.

-Emily's POV-

 

It's been 6 years since Delilah took over. In those 6 years I can't shake off a feeling of uncertainty, maybe it's paranoia. My father hasn't been much better, he took extra measure to make sure my newborn child is safe to walk into this world. 

My child… Born in dark times, I wished I should've laid with her father after the reconstruction. Much less best to be born in Tyvia, safer than born here. 

"Emily, are you decent?" I hear my father ask, bed ridden, tired and sweaty, I replied, "Yes, you may enter Corvo." He walked in, heavy steps followed him. Right away I knew he was tired, his steps were light and silent. The stress is really getting to him, he sat on my bed with his back hunched over. "How are you?", a sigh escaped from me and replied, "Tired... yet I wished it was better times than what it is now." He nodded a bit, the night sky was settled, he got up and lit the candles in the room to give some light in the room. I can visibly see him looking over my daughter, seeing him pick up his grandchild and carry her. Sitting back down on the bed he asked, "What is her name?"

I replied with ease "Isabeau Beatrix Jessa Kaldwin." He looked at me with shock in his eyes, "You named her after your grandmother and mother?" I nodded. 

Looking out the window, I frowned seeing a red flame emerging. Eyes widen as the flames grew and the screams grew.

My father looked then got up, still holding my fragile daughter. I was still weak from birth and could not move an inch.

Guards screamed and commanded, "We must protect the Empress!"

It couldn't happen...we can't be attacked... not like this...

-Corvo's POV-

The guards screamed, looking at my granddaughter then back at my daughter. She was panic stricken but I know my daughter, she grabbed her gun to aim at the intruders. She looked straight at me and sadness was laced into every word and the dark reality came to me. "Please father...protect my daughter at all costs...I can't loose her." Tears came to my eyes as to hers, the hardest thing for a father to see. 

I got out of the room through the window, 5 gunshots then a scream, then silence.  _She has the same fate as her mother..._

Hearing her killers shouting from the window, "Find Corvo Attano and the baby! They can not escape!" Soon as they said that, I climbed to the roofs and protected Isabeau from the cold harsh winds from the Gristol night sky. Seeing through the windows of the tower, rage and sadness filled as I saw Emily's crown, damaged and broken, raised as a trophy. "The fall of the monarchs! Today we rule as Delilah once did!"

After hearing that, I ran to the port and got onto a ship. Sailing far from danger, I sat down and looked at Isabeau. Having incredibly thick hair like Emily did when she was born. Tears falling down and some fell on her forehead, I wiped away the tear. Much of my movement caused her to wake up a bit and looked around her surroundings. I sighed sadly as I made her a makeshift sleeping spot for her, placing her there I couldn't stop thinking about the events then starting with me.

_I was dishonored by blame_

_Emily was dishonored by family_

_Now...Isabeau is dishonored by birth..._

 


	2. What a strange song on a strange day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> The song used is called City of the Dead by Eurielle, I will only use a little bit of the song.  
> Hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> Plus the calendar use is how I think of the seasons, if its wrong, correct me

-12 years later, Isabeau's POV-

It is a hot summer in the early morning of Karnaca. Didn't feel like getting up (of course who wouldn't want to get up). That sucks and this sucks a whole lot. It was the 23 of the Month of Songs, and Karnaca in the summer sucks. 

But today, it's different in some weird way. It felt...strange. I don't know how to put it but it's strange, especially in this Karnaca weather. I got up from my bed, wearing a cotton nightgown, going to the kitchen to eat breakfast in the rundown apartment in the South of Karnaca. As always I see the old man reading the stupid newspaper for today. Stupid news, but even the title of the newspaper was strange. Maybe because of the weird dream I had? 

"Morning Isabeau." He greeted me gruffly, no surprised there. "Morning" with a heavy Serkonan accent. I look over to the stove and see a few over easy eggs and slices of ham along with the fish stew made yesterday. "Hey old man, what's the occasion?" he looked at me while putting his newspaper down, he wore a loose, white shirt, black pants and black shoes, turning the page to an ad. "There's a choir from Tyvia coming to the high district of Bastillian, wondering if you would like to go there?"

Looking straight at him, I gave him a confused look as to 'why', his wrinkled face with sincerity confuses me more than his white beard and grey hair. He catch on quick than letting me ask my question, "I know it is strange of me asking you to go to a Tyvian choir concert than training all day," he paused for a bit while scratching his beard then continued, "so I thought in a way to celebrate your birthday, we can go."

No wonder it felt strange, it's my birthday...same day my mother died. Ichabod, the old man of course, acted so strange. Especially on this day, usually he goes to the bakery and get me some pastry then go to his room and look at a young woman's super fancy suit along with a painting of an older lady, and talk to the two things. He acts weird sometimes, but he still takes care of me so I guess he's not so weird.

 

 

Wearing some brown yet comfortable trousers, some socks and shoes with a loose blouse, the old man and I walked around the market, which was a first, to find some dress for me to wear for the Tyvian concert. Hearing some talks about the Tyvian choir, they sound like a big deal, probably because the stupid Duke and Duchess are going to the concert. 

"The Tyvian choir is here oh I wish I can go!"

"Me too, if only the tickets weren't so expensive."

Thinking to myself after hearing was ' _How the feck Ichabod get ahold of a pair of  tickets to the concert?'_ Somehow Ichabod read my mind and spoke, "I have friends in high places who got them for me." I'm starting to wonder if he can read minds.

After getting my dress and shoes, we walk back home. Seeing him go to his room, he spoke to the painting and suit. He thinks I don't notice or hear him talk, but I hear everything. Sometimes I wish it wasn't the night times, but I digress. This time, since it's my birthday, I listened to his conversations.

"Emily, your daughter...she is now 12 years old, rowdy and stubborn. I sometimes wished you were alive to see her grow up, and see how much she looks like you..." a pause then a shift, "she learns quickly, especially the politics and government from her classes, although I just wished she wasn't such a trouble maker." A low chuckle then spoke, "Much like her mother and grandmother."

From that conversation and the fancy suit, I probably was from a rich family. I only came to that conclusion because the suit was fancy and only rich people have fancy clothes.

 

At the concert hall, the people there were strange. Sure I see their propaganda everywhere but seeing them in person, they were stranger than on paper. Entering the hall, we sat on the highest place, it was a good spot, no doubt. Looking to my left I see the Duke and Duchess observing everything, then gone back to flirting. What a strange couple, this whole place is strange. Once the concert started I ignored most of it because it was traditional songs my history teacher told me about and heard it a bunch of times. Towards the last song, this lady wearing a black tyvian gown with pearls sewn into the dress came to the stage and the entire mood changed...it was a strange change no doubt. Looking at the other members wearing long cloaks with hoods on, looking down. The entire room stirred and whispered to each other on the atmosphere, everyone can agree it was strange.

Ichabod didn't seem fazed at all, just watched. Seems like he's too tough to be fazed by anything. The entire room quieted down as the hauntingly beautiful piano music was played and notes came to the air, then the harp came about. Creepiness and all, it just confirms that Tyvia is creepy on music alone. The lady started singing;

  _I'm scared of what is in my head_

_What's inside my soul~_

_I feel like I am running, but getting nowhere_

_Fear~ is suffocating me~_

_I~ can't breathe~_

_I feel like I am drowning, I'm sinking deeper_

 

_White light fades~ away~_

_As I enter the City of the Deead~_

'Why so creepy....and strange for a Tyvian choir to sing such a song?' I thought to myself. The choir began to sing with the singer, but strangely you can hear the singer still.

_Rex tremendae majestatis_

_Qui salvandos salvas Gratis_

_Salve me, Fons Pietatis_

_Salve me, Fons Pietatis_

_Quantus tremor est futurus_

_Quando Judex es venturus_

_Quantus tremor est futurus_

_Quando Judex est venturus._

This is not the language of the Tyvians, hell it didn't sound Tyvian at all. It sounded old and dead. Much like the song they sang, it may be a language of the dead.

Going home, I couldn't sleep. The song, this hauntingly, beautiful song was strange in itself that I could not even understand it. What was that purpose of the song...I slept hoping that was the only day strange enough. A strange song in a strange day...

 


	3. A night to know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be in 2 different kind of POV. Hope you enjoy :)

-Month of Ice, 14, 1881, Dunwall Tower-

 

_3rd POV_

Dunwall, once the home of royalty now lies a bastard Emperor whose greed is immense. Parties for no reason, higher taxes to support them, and executions without no trial to prove their innocence. Crime rates are high, widows cry for their wives or husbands, while the wealthy live a life of extravagance. 23 years since the fall of Emily Kaldwin, and the people wailed as the Former Empress fell to their hands. Loyalist of the Kaldwins have established hideouts to find the lost princess to give her the crown. Sadly the Bastard Emperor disabled the loyalists and executed their leaders.

In the throne room, the Bastard Emperor ate his feast, grease covered his hands and mouth. "Emperor Alastair," a young male witch came into the room, "we found the location of the former Royal Protector Corvo Attano, he resides in the south of Karnaca." Alastair looked at him while wiping his face, it was obvious he barely washed his face as some dirt came to the napkin, propping his elbows on the intricate, wooden dining table. "And the princess?" he asked, the witch nodded, "She is now 22, will turn 23 in the Month of Songs. I suggest we shou-"

"No."

"S-Sire? But I think it is for the best! If she comes back to take the throne she'll-"

"Then why don't we make her marry me? She'll be suitable enough to carry my children, she's perfect enough to make beautiful children. Emily and Jessamine were beautiful women. Did you know, her father introduced me to Jessamine. Apparently that dirty rat from Karnaca she calls a protector claimed her first." The witch nodded awkwardly, fidgeted it abit then asked, "So what's your command Your Majesty?" "Send out a small group, tell them to kill Corvo Attano and bring me Isabeau Kaldwin unharmed and perfect."

 

-in Karnaca, in the small home of Corvo Attano at night-

Corvo read the daily newspaper of Karnaca, old age did hit him as his hair was now white, wrinkles visible, beard white but still holds the same strength as he did when he was young. Waiting patiently for Isabeau to come home, he became more uncertain about the times that he and Emily contain power from the Void, but quickly dismisses it as he remembered that the Outsider has fallen. But he couldn't shake off this feeling of the Void connecting to them somehow. Frowning, he put the newspaper down to calm his nerves.

The door opened and Isabeau walks in, holding a basket of breads and spices from the market. "Hey old man, I am back. That crazy old lady was fighting me for the last piece of bread. I won though, sucks to be her."

He looked at her with a frown, "You could've given it to her." Rolling her eyes, she replied, "She punched me first so she can suck it." With a groan, he rubbed his temples to relax his nerves. "Before you start cooking, I need to tell you something." As she unpacks, she glanced at him curiously and spoke, "What is it?" Corvo mentioned her to sit down as he mentally and physically prepares himself, "As you know, I took you in as a baby and raised you," he paused, "But there is something you should know and I think it is time for you to know since you are old enough." 

Now this peaked her interest, sitting up straighter she listened intently,

"My name is not Ichabod Crane, my real name is Corvo Attano I was a former Royal Protector and your biological grandfather. Your mother, my daughter, was the former Empress Emily Kaldwin and your grandmother is Jessamine Kaldwin. You are a princess by birth right, the throne has been taken by the Bastard Emperor as everyone calls him."

The amount of shock on her face could not amount the weight Corvo held in his heart. 

Before he could say anything else, poundings on the door interrupted him and doors break down, a male witch entered with 4 guards behind him. The 4 guards wore the Gristolan uniform but the colors were darker, the uniform was sleeker, clean, but they bore the crest of the Bastard Emperor, a gold base with 2 snakes attacking a bird with an eye on top. Isabeau looked around the men surrounding them, scared and terrified. The witch spoke, "Corvo Attano, you are under arrest as fugitive of the law!" 

Corvo pulled out the sword he used as he was a royal protector, he fought against the guards while protecting Isabeau. He may be an expert swordsman, but age got ahold of him as he could not predict the guard to stab him on his side.

For Isabeau, she screamed then silence when someone hit her on the head.

 

 

-in a vision-

 

_So cold..._

_So dark..._

_Where am I...?_

_Is this the Void...?_

_'Why hello Princess Isabeau Kaldwin.'_

_There shouldn't be a Keeper...Grandfather told me The Outsider is slained..._

_'I am the Void... Keepers of the Void keep an eye on who enters and leaves.'_

_Am I dead...?_

_'No'_

_So why am I here in the Void..? Only the dead can enter...or whatever the Outsider chose to enter..._

_'Why do you think you are here..?'_

_What..? But I am not dead!_

_Once you are slain in your life, you are the new Keeper..._

 

 _-_ End of vision-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this chapter it would be now 3rd person POV, it's more of a favorable approach than in other POVs.  
> Comment down below and tell me what you think.


	4. Escaping Dunwall Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been slow, hope you enjoy.

-in a bed chamber in Dunwall Tower, 5:00 pm-

Isabeau woke up with a pounding headache from one of the guards back of a gun. Getting up from the bed, she looked around her surroundings and a million things came to her mind as she tried to open the barred windows to escape but to no avail. ' _What happened to my grandfather? Where am I? How did I get here? Who even carried me here? How am I going to escape?'_ As she looked at herself in the mirror, she wore a very decorative violet Tyvian dress with jewels and hair done,  _'Who even dressed me? I feel very weird...'_ She though to herself as she pondered about it, but only worsened her headache even more as she sat down in a cushioned chair.

The door unlocked and opened to reveal a maid holding a sterling tray of medicine and water. "His majesty wishes you to have this for the headache and join him for dinner." Placing the tray on the desk, she bowed a bit then left while closing the door behind her. Getting up to take the medicine given to her, she picked up the solution then drank it. Straight afterwards she drank the water to water down the after taste of the solution. Coughing a bit, she looked at the napkin to clean around her mouth a bit then a piece of paper with a signet ring tied to it. Picking it up, she read the note 

 _'Isabeau, there are only 2 signet rings made; one for the royal protector and the other for Emperor or Empress. I believe you should wear the one your mother wore._   _-Anton Sokolov'_

Looking at it, she put it on her ring finger, yet it was much bigger than her finger. Looking around to put the ring in a chain of any sort, the maid came back in. With quick thinking, she finds a small pouch for her laid for her on the wooden yet beautiful nightstand, she picked it up and put it inside. "His Majesty, wishes you to join him right now since he is not a patient man." Nodded hesitantly, she replied, "Can you take me to the dining room?" Agreeing to take her, the maid leads her to the dining room.

 

-In the private dining room, 5:11 pm-

The grandfather clock ticked in the room, the room filled with paintings, ornate decorations on the walls, detailed-patterned silk curtains, the marble table top matched the same ambiance of the room. Alastair fixed his black suit and belt as his stomach grew from eating every hour of every day. As his stomach for food or greed grew so did the famine and poverty of Gristol and its neighboring isles. "Royal Protector Ducarius, my witch, will she enjoy how I dress?" With a simple nod, he spoke "Yes, after all you only spoke as her to breed your children." Alastair proudly stood up straighter and had a smile which can scare a grown man. "And this is why you are my faithful advisor, after all you ordered Corvo Attano to be taken into custody." 

Upon entering, Isabeau took one glance at him and very easily she noticed the grease around his mouth, the lack of showers he took were noticeable through his scalp, the unkept dress suit he bore that may seem to be his only dress suit even though the amount of wealth he has gained. "Hello Your Highness, my name is Emperor Alastair, as you probably noticed from my banners in every city such as the city you stayed in hiding." She nodded, "Yes Your majesty, I have noticed, who could ever forget you?" He stood as he did before, standing with pride, "Well your highness, I believe showing off of what I have done, after all every man wants to be me. I received the power, the wealth but all I need is a woman." Both sitting down simultaneously, he watched her eat as he expected something to happen. Stopping at what she is doing after noticing how he is staring at her, shifting uncomfortably and stopped eating, grapping a napkin she asked him as he continued to stare, "So Your Majesty, what achievements have you done?" Smiling a narcissistic smile, he boastfully answered, "I established a new law to control such crimes and making sure I kept my image. I should go down in history as one of the most respectable Emperor of all time. After all the kingdom loves me." Smiled wryly, she nodded, _'Narcissistic much?'_ she thought to herself, then sipped her water, Alastair looked over to Ducarius then spoke. "How would you feel about being my wife? You'll be recognized by the kingdom, of course you'll be under the Caligus  name instead of Kaldwin."

She frowned upon this and spoke with certainty, "My mother left me the throne, I am a true royal. You on the other hand just took over and became a spoiled brat who thinks they can get away with anything," she stood up balling her fist, "and call me a selfish bitch but I rather take back what's rightfully mine than become a whore of a wife to succumb to you." Angrily he got up and slapped her, hard enough to bruise her face and knock her down to the ground, he snarled and spoke once more, "I have you know I am stronger than you and more powerful than you. If you don't I can make you disappear and no one would care because you are nobody!" Holding to her bruised cheek, she looked at him with pure anger and threatened him, "You won't last as long as I am alive you bastard of a emperor..."

Anger rising, he punched her and commanded his guards, "Take her to my bed chambers, and make sure she's...fit for later activities." The guards nodded and drag her to Alastair's bedchamber where he lead many men and women to lay with him.

 

Waking up, once again in the bed chamber only this time different. Isabeau woke up only wearing little to no clothing. Gathering up the comforter to cover herself, she broke down crying blaming herself on how she let herself be used this way. Muttering herself she cried quietly, "I'm glad your not alive mother...you would be disappointed on how I ended up." Wallowing in her self pity, the lock to the door unlocked. Mentally preparing herself for the events to come, a guard came in and said, "Your highness," he closed the door and locked it, "I came to get you out." Eyeing him suspiciously, Isabeau spoke with tears coming down, "Are you going to damage me like the Emperor is going to do to me?" He shook his head and said quietly, "No, I know your grandfather very well, I know you don't trust me but I can get you to safety and away from this place called a hell hole." Hesitantly, she nodded and still having her comforter wrapped around her, he looked around then access secret passageways, looking back at her he commanded to her, "I'll go first and you'll follow me. Do not stray off from me and end up getting captured by the guards." She nodded and replied with much certainty but voice still broke as she spoke, "Don't worry, I won't stray off. I rather get out of here as I get a chance."

 

All doors to the passageway closed, they went off from each secret stairwell as he guided her to the docks. Alarms ringing, a manhunt for Isabeau was underway, she panicked. Of course, that didn't go unnoticed by her savior. Shots fired at them as they ran to the docks, he turned to her and pushed her into the water and joining after her. Grabbing her hand, he lead her up to the ship, a fair distant swim. Pulled her up, she was met with an entire crew of the ship. Wrapping herself up with her arms, she shivered from the cold. The mysterious man commanded his crew to get to work and to sail away. Looking back at her he spoke once more as an introduction to her, "My name is Captain Thorfinn , Princess Isabeau. This is my ship, the Emperors Revenge and its crew." She frowned then looked at him, "I thought my Great Grandfather Emperor Euhorn banned piracy in its waters." He chuckled at her comment, "Well yes and no. Surprised how quick you catch that this is a pirate ship. The former Emperor Euhorn did ban piracy, didn't stop existing pirate ships to come out." Isabeau nodded then shifted a bit from her nakedness. Thorfinn catches on and smiled a bit, "Come with me." Leading her to a spare room with a bathroom, he let her enter first. "Your one of us now Highness, and we'll train you to be one of us." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's different but I really was running out of ideas. At the beginning I thought it was a cool idea to have a 'pirate theme' story, plus there was Pirates of the Caribbean to add that idea.


End file.
